


I Wanna Be Yours

by daddydream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Both POV, Dreams, Falling In Love, Flirting, I wanna be yours, Intense, Love, Lust, M/M, Music, References to Arctic Monkeys, Secret Crush, Smut, heat - Freeform, inspired by heat waves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydream/pseuds/daddydream
Summary: Dream tried teasing his best friend George while on live and turns to be something else.. he tells himself he needs to snap out of it he needs help
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is one of my very first fiction ever. please give me honest feedback and tell me if you don't like something. i also need ideas this is all coming out of my head as i wright it and every chapter title is a song title i think might go well please enjoy this. i'm so happy

All you were able to see entering Dream's room was the shining light from his monitors. He was playing with George and Sap-nap again,that's all he had done for the past 2 weeks. While watching his screen quickly pause the game, he goes on to twitch and sees that George is streaming.

"George you're streaming and didn't tell us" he quickly says into the mic.

"WHAT" Sap-nap yells

Dream waits for a reply as he intensely looks at his screen until he hears George's small and fragile voice.

"Yeah my stream wanted to know how you guys would act" George says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"ugh whatever, blue boy i'll let you live this time" Dream said sarcastically.

They all laugh and wonder why his viewers cared how they acted,to Dream he thought he acted the same. lost in his thoughts he quickly glances on to George's stream he had a tint of red covering his face.

"George, why are you so red" Dream said trying to tease him.

"I AM NOT," George said almost immediately before blushing even more.

"I bet you got embarrassed after confronted you" He was having fun,he wanted to keep teasing George.

"Stop it already. I'm streaming" George said nervously

"Oh so now you tell us" he said while giving a little giggle.

"enough of you guys rambling" sap-nap said as he was being ignored by the two.

"I think I'm going to stop streaming now," George said, waiting to hear a response from Dream. 

Dream thinks he should say something or ignore him as he waits for a reply back. He does nothing. All you could hear was silence through-out the call. Until sap-nap spoke up.

"Alright guys I think I'm going to head out now" 

"OK see you later" both Dream and George said 

Dream could hear George saying his goodbye to his viewers so he quickly blurted out 

"BYE!! you know George is cute when he blushes" He realized what he said and wave of heat went after his face he meant to say that in his head. He thought to himself why the fuck did i even open my mouth ugh i should've just been quiet. 

Dream saw how quickly George reacted he covered his face to stop the camera from viewing his cherry red face. Any person was able to tell how hard he was blushing George quickly said goodbye and ended his stream. When Dream saw the screen saying "This stream has ended" he was brought back to life he started heating up like crazy. He thought for sure George could hear his beating heart through the call,the call was silent until George yelled...

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO ON SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT" George yells embarrassed

"you know our viewers are going to think otherwise" he says nervously 

Astonished by what he heard George saying and could clearly hear how embarrassed he was he quickly said.

"I just wanted to tease you come on now we always play like this" Dream said trying to lighten up the heated tension 

"YOU ALWAYS PLAY LIKE THIS you ignore me to get me all mad then all of a sudden bulge right in and say things like that" George said furiously

Dream could clearly hear how tensed up George was he wanted to hear more of his voice when he was mad. He wanted to keep teasing he wanted to make him fall in love.. he though but why, why am i thinking like this he is my friend why would i ever want this he told himself SNAP OUT OF IT Clay just snap out of it 


End file.
